


Eyes Wide Open

by axdorkxable



Series: Song of Her Heart [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <em>Remembering the Forgotten</em> but can be read alone with little confusion. Amy is confused on why River is so upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Eyes Wide Open**

Amy lifted her free hand - one that was not being held by Rory - up to shield the sun's rays as they stepped out of the TARDIS. Once again, this was not the planet they had been wanting to go to.

"You know, maybe someone else should drive," Rory stated as he looked around.

"Oh no!" The Doctor immediately protested. "No one, but me, drives the TARDIS."

"Where are we?" Amy asked, ignoring the Doctor's protest.

"Delta IV, year 2033 I believe." She ignored whatever the Doctor said next, pulling Rory with her through the crowd of different aliens. She lost him ten minutes later, but that's alright because she found a familiar face standing in front of a booth, arguing with a purple blob of an alien.

"River?"

River jumped and turned quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet. "Amy?"

Amy grinned, and tackled her into a hug. "You know me!"

River laughed and spun her around. "It's only been four months since the memory accident."

"I'm still sorry about that," Amy mumbled into the blonde's shoulder.

River pushed her back slightly so she could give the younger woman a smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "And I still forgive you."

Amy immediately notices that the smile didn't reach River's eyes. "What's wrong?"

River shook her head. "Nothing." She pulled Amy to her, nestling her into her side so they could walk. "So what have you been up to?"

Amy hesitated briefly, wondering why River was so sad, but decides she could always find out later. "We went to the ice caves on Malnorano, and we then tried to go to Mars but we ended up in London to fight off some big bad alien. Then we tried to go to some planet I can't even pronounce and we ended up here!"

"Maybe the Doctor should let someone else drive."

Amy laughed. "That's what I thought!"

River chuckled. "Well I'm glad we both ended up here."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I need some more parts for my time manipulator."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Amy said and gave her a small squeeze.

River grinned - this time it reached her eyes - and looked down at the younger woman. "I want to show you something."

"Is it going to get me into trouble?"

"Nope," River said, then paused and frowned. "Well maybe, Knowing our luck it will lead us into trouble."

Amy laughed and waved her hand out in front of her. "Lead on then."

River led her through the bustling crowd to the edge of the town, where a forest began. They followed a used trail, which twisted and turned up a mountain side. It didn't take long, though, before River led her off the beaten path, making Amy chuckle.

"Well since we are not following the path, we might just get into trouble." River didn't answer, but she did throw Amy a grin and a wink, which cause the redhead to blush - which, in turn, confused her greatly.

When the forest spread thin, Amy was surprised the sun was already setting. She slid away from River, stepping out from the forest and onto a cliff edge. It was beautiful; the sun, instead of orange, was a purple color that made the sky turn a blend of new colors that seemed to make the whole planet sparkle. Off in the distance, just in front of the setting sun, stood two proud mountain peeks.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

Amy watched for a few more minutes before looking at River. "Thank you, but why take me here?"

River took a deep breath, still watching the sunset. "This is were mine and the Doctor's paths officially became entwined."

"What?" Amy frowned.

River shook her head, and tore her gaze from the sunset. "Never mind, we should go before it gets too dark." She turned to go, but Amy grabbed her arm and forced her to turn.

"River, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, we should get back."

"River." Amy gently cupped the older woman's face. "You're crying."

River sniffed. "Am I?"

"River, tell me what's wrong."

River closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "I…I can't."

"Please," Amy pleaded.

With a split second hesitation, River curled a hand around the redhead's neck, urging her forward as she tilted her head down until their lips met. It wasn't much of a kiss, just the lightest brushing of their lips, but it was enough to make them gasp before River pulled away. She turned way from Amy, her head lowered to the ground.

"We had our first kiss here, and we later got married here." She turned to look at Amy then; her eyes wild, tears streaming down her face. "I have two sets of memories: the ones where you are mine and the ones where you are Rory's. So I'm sorry if I'm a little upset," she spat the last few words out, anger replacing sadness.

"Me, and you?" Amy managed to stutter out.

River nodded. "Yeah." She used her right hand to slide a ring off her left ring finger, handing it over to Amy. "I found this ring on a dig, and it was your wedding ring. Ever since the timeline changed and our other rings disappeared, I've been wearing it. I'm glad I still found it."

Amy brought the small ring up to eye level, looking at the mysterious ring she had seen before. It was alien, she could see that, but it was beautiful; there were no diamonds or other rocks, but there was a red liquid swirling through the silver metal. "It's beautiful."

"Reminds me of you, actually. Your hair, your favorite color, and especially your tempter." River laughed. "I was the one who always slept on the couch."

Amy snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I would do that." She tilted her head to the side and looked at River curiously. "Do you really love me?"

"With all my heart."

Amy's breath hitched. "I-I cant. Rory…"

River nodded solemnly and choked out: "I know." She looked out at the darkened sky. "We should go, the guys will be worried by now."

The walk back to the city was filled with tense silence. River walked slightly ahead, but close enough for Amy to follow. Amy was lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly playing with the ring River had given her.

River loved her, as in loved her. It startled her; made her heart beat out of her chest and her head swim. The kiss, oh god the kiss. She never thought she could die from just a kiss. But what she felt from just that short kiss, she could've died right then and there. She wanted more, and it scared her. With Rory, she had felt a pull towards him; but, with River, it was more of a _tug_. With Rory, she felt sparks; but, with River, she felt uncontrollable _fire_.

"Amy!" Amy jerked out her thoughts just in time to see Rory run to her from the TARDIS. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed her surroundings. She looked for River, but the blonde women seemed to have disappeared. "Amy!"

She gave him a sad smile. "Hey."

Rory grinned, and hugged her close. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

She shrugged. "I went for a walk and got lost."

Rory laughed and kissed her head. "Come on then, before the Doctor decides to leave without us."

Amy laughed genuinely at that. "He doesn't mean to get so distracted. I think he has Time Lord ADD or something."

"Oi! I heard that!" The Doctor yelled as soon as they stepped into the TARDIS, making both of them laugh.

"Hey Rory," Amy spoke and she tried to get her laughter under control. "Can you go to our room to get my sweater."

Rory grinned. "Sure."

As soon as he left, Amy turned serious in a second and glared at the Doctor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The Doctor held up his hands in defense. "She told me not to tell you! I swear!"

"I should hit you!" Amy growled out. "I was her wife!"

"_Was_ is the key word. Amy listen to me. The timeline has changed, the events that have happened before are no longer."

"But she remembers," she said guiltily. She tried to make fists, but something in her right hand stopped her. She looked down confused, finding the ring River had given her. "She said this was my wedding ring. She said it reminded her of me." She bit her lip and tried to force the tears at bay. "It's not fair."

With a few steps, the Doctor was in front of her, his forehead touching hers - his form of comfort. "I know."


End file.
